Project X: Utopian Gene
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Utopia: an imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect. Utopian: modeled on or aiming for a state in which everything is perfect. Tomoe X Kagome
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Disclaimer: I no own..._

* * *

PR0J3CT X: UT0P1AN GENE

Chapter One

* * *

Utopian: modeled on or aiming for a state in which everything is perfect; idealistic.

* * *

It's been six years and he still couldn't understand how his mother could willingly do this to him. Yet here he was, in the same white room they kept him in. Deep purple eyes scanned the room's components like they've done a million times over. He was left in the same white sheet bed with his white uniform to gaze at the same colorless door he entered and glare at his blank white dresser, nightstand, dinner table and windowless walls. He had heard of the outside world from the rare encounters he had with the others. He still remembered each and every one of their faces. He doubted most of them were still alive still about sixty percent pass on just by the first 'examination'.

The silvered haired youth scoffed. More like experimentation. There were originally at least a hundred and seventy-five, that he could remember. Now their numbers where dwindling in the twenties to tens, at least those where the numbers given to him when he was five.

His door opened but he didn't even spare his 'guest' a glance. He just numbly followed the scientist out into the hallways at to his latest experimentation. He didn't even winced when they shoved the IV into his arm, nor did he panic when his lights started to dim. This was normal to him, this was his life. The life he was curse with when his mother willingly gave birth to him for the advancement of science. If the poison they pumped him full with didn't kill him, then them cutting him open should have, or the result's they ended up with after messing with his DNA would have, but somehow he was one of the rare ones that survived each time.

Snowy white eye lashes closed with acceptance as his world began to get bleary. He didn't need to see what's around him to know where he was, he could hear where he was. Underneath the loud beeping of the medical equipment and the scissoring of his own flesh, he could hear the electrons ram the walls of their prison inside of the central core. The central core was the mechanical device that gave power, remembered each and every one of the files and monitored Project X. Ah, excuse him, PR0J3CT X.

He smirked weakly from his placement on the metal-exam table, which much to his amusement stood right beneath the oh-so-important central core. His 'home', as his sadistic humor liked to call it, was surrounded by many electronic tools that dangled and leeched off the central cores power. He vaguely wondered if he was 'sleeping' now. It was so quite when he was poisoned; he pondered if they finally killed him yet.

The snow white boy frowned in distaste as muffled voices started to penetrate into his nice, quiet, black haven.

"..Od damn it! Another fail!" A voice roared. He could vaguely feel a glass container crash into his skull before the echoing of a feet and enraged roars alerted him of a struggle. He inwardly frowned. This was new...

A loud slap echoed in his ears as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hari. Just give that failure to Mr. Oya and fetch us our newest and last subject." A voice said growling the last part of the sentence. "It's not like your taking care of it."

There was a bit of grumbling, shifting and stomping before he found himself roughly picked up and carried somewhere. It felt like years before he was harshly dropped into another's arms. This person's hold, unlike his last rides, was softer... Almost loving. The white haired boy opened his eyes just in time to see, the doctor, Hari walking away with a black mass of black hair with a smile on his face. PR0J3CT X's last hope was a small black haired female that looked to be two years younger than him. It wasn't the fact that the soon to be tormented girl was happily holding hands with a monster while skipping to her doom with a smile on her face that could his attention. Nor was it the fact that he had this controllable urge to own this smaller child in every way possible that made it possible for that moment to be forever engraved in his heart. It was the smile she passed to him and the word's she ushered so merrily with sparkling steel-blue eyes that encased those few seconds so close to his core and confused him irrevocably.

"Live well, Tomoe-kun! Bye, Oya-kun." She chirped merrily before dragging Hari deeper in to the dark tunnel.

He had never been named.

* * *

Pairing: Tomoe/Kagome

Muse: Song: "The Last Dance" by Within Temptation

Beta: In need.


	2. Chapter 2: Failure

_Disclaimer: If I owned either of these series why would I be writing fan fiction inside my_ **normal-sized** _town_ _home?_

* * *

Project X: Utopian Gene

* * *

Utopian: modeled on or aiming for a state in which everything is perfect; idealistic.

* * *

**Seventeen years later**

Blood. God, how she hated the substance.

Luminescent pink slowly faded by into a rich turquoise as she allowed herself to crumble on to the dirty, puddle-covered pavement. The rain pounding on her form as she laid there numbly in a loose fetal position. Her untamed, long black tresses sprawled out and formed an inky pool behind her. Jewel orbs stared at 'clean' petite hands in a disguised manner.

Red... How, she had come to loath the color.

Her advance eye sight was a blessing and a burden. A blessing because if she had not had it, she would be dead, no doubt. She wouldn't have been able to have saved herself from the mass explosion she had caused we she had ripped the central cord from its very roots on PR0J3CT X's main laboratory. It was a burden because she could still see the crimson stain that still marred her hand. Apparently if left on one's hands for too long, blood, even if it's not your own, seeps back into ones pores to be reused and recycled.

Despicable. Ghastly. Wrenching. But what was a girl to do?

Now pure aqua orbs traveled over to one of the larger puddles that had formed while she had laid there on the ground, allowing a pool of her own red liquid to mix with the purity of the black water around her. She slowly dragged bleeding form over the edge of the massive pool and began to wash her hands with the dirty water. Her reflection winking at her in the water, sneering at her. Guffawing at her and screaming purgatory words of failure as crystal tears came to blue lightning hues. Before she knew it she had stopped washing her now bleeding hands and started sobbing, heart-wrenchingly.

The figure in the water changed before her eyes to a young women about the same age as herself. She had a kind smile and warm, soil-colored eyes. Her hair came down to her mid-back and her skin was a healthily pale. Kagome gasped and scrambled back as well as she could at this point. She fell on her back not a foot away from the puddle and wept on her side.

The clicks of shoes met her ears and her nose twitched at the soft smell of lemongrass. Kagome quickly tried to hide the prove of her failure by wiping away the tears she had shed, smearing her own blood on her face as the rain continued to pelt her. Eyelids heavy and exhausted from both the physical and mental torture she had put her body through today, Kagome allowed her oddly, ice-colored eyes began to close, and her body relax for she knew who was coming to retrieve her. She just had to stay awake long enough to tell him where her children where. Her bodily stayed lip as she was picked up bridal style by a pair of kind arms.

"It's been awhile, Oya-kun." She stated with a weak smile and closed lids. Her blond-haired savior frowned in distaste at her false happiness. He began the long trip home as she continued, "They hide under the south bridge."

"Kagome, you didn't fail." Mikage whispered tenderly as she curled into him. Another wave of tears hit her as she buried her nose into the nook of his arm. Her hands grasped his trench coat like a lifeline as is fought by the tidal wave of sorrow that threatened to overcome her.

"Iie." She whispered hoarsely and the god's frown deepened, loathing the her guilt. "I did fail, Mikage."

A couple of tears slipped past her lashes as she began to fall into the blissfully, ignorant laps of sleep.

"I failed to save her, Mikage. I failed to bring Nanami with me."

* * *

The shrine was in a frenzy, when Mikage came back. He was only two steps into his house before Kagome was discovered. Mikage watched with a growing irritation as the occupants of his household snarl and sneer at each other, arguing which one would be best to treat the slowly bleeding girl in his arms. Even the cold and broadening Sesshoumaru was placing himself in the mix.

Mikage winced slightly. True, he still did not like dogs, but if he got rid of those three Kagome would never speak or even look at him again. They were, sadly, her last three friends alive.

"Whatcha say, flea bag!" Inuyasha roar echoed through the room.

"Ya heard me, mutt! Kagome's my women! So it's _my_ responsibility to take care of her while she's hurt!" Growled Kouga.

"But the miko has never truly accepted you." Sesshoumaru stated blandly, though his voice was blank everyone could hear the silent jab underneath.

A snarl ripped from Kouga's throat and Mikage sighed. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha as kagome named each one of them; like the others in his house, these three were the sad outcomes of Project X's repeated attempts to create the 'perfect being'. Sesshoumaru, a genetically-engineered, full dog demon, that had earned enough of Kagomes respect to dub him the 'Killing Perfection'. Inuyasha, another genetically-engineered boy who had the pleasure of being fifty percent dog demon and fifty percent human, Kagome seemed to have a soft spot for his ears. He was Kagomes childhood best friend. Kouga, wolf demon, and yes another one with mutant DNA. He seems to have an unhealthy infatuation with Kagome.

"I really think Miss Kagome would feel better with someone on similar grounds with her." Mizuki jibed with a smile as he leaned over the unmoving form in the god's arms. "So who would be better to heal a holy maiden then another kami follower."

Mikage frowned and shifted the conscience women's form closer to himself. Maybe he should have taken the back way in…? Mizuki, genetic, pure-white, snake deity servant… no one really knows how he could have changed into that. They believe it was the substances spilled onto him then his own energy mixing with his own a little while afterwards.

Mizuki was suddenly pulled back by a black nailed, pale hand.

"I seriously doubt that she would like a creep like you, little snake, looking over her." Kurama stated. "She might be more comfortable with someone good-looking like me looking after her." He practically purred to himself as he vainly ruffled his black wings. "Crow Tengu feathers do make the softest of pillows."

Mikage scowled, it seems he would have to chose who would look after Kagome-chan while he got the survivors.

"Enough." He commanded, disapproval shining in his voice. "Since none of you can be adults about this I will choose... Tomoe, will take care of her until i return."

Everyone's eyes turned to glare at the fox that stood quietly in the corner. His purple orbs never strayed from the young woman's bleeding form since she had entered the household. Tomoe was still in shock as he humbly accepted the young woman's broken form. Mikage briskly walked out of the room ignoring the glares sent his way as he walked out of the house. Quickly taking the wounded female to his quarters, he stood there looking down at the futon. Tomoe's claws tightened on the bleeding girls forearm, earning a moan from pink lips. He buried his nose into her hair and took a long breath, trying to urge himself that she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon so it was safe to put her on the futon. He begrudgedly parted with her lax form as he went to retrieve a wet towel and supplies. At least he knew this much…

She was not going to escape him again.

* * *

Pairing: Tomoe/Kagome

Muse: Song: "Dangerous" by Cascada

Beta:


End file.
